NCIS: Suspended
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: What happens when Gibbs' Goddaughter gets suspended from school? What happens when she gets into deeper trouble? Gibbs has a Goddaughter, with a past that haunts her. What is it? Warning: Corporal Punishment/spanking. My FIRST in this type!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: Suspended

A/N: Hey everyone! Well, this is one of my firsts, again. I figured, I wrote a "Play", a couple "Smuts", another story I need to update soon, and this.

My inspiration? SaintAugustana. I read her stories, where she has Gibbs have a goddaughter "Joey", and of course, there's corporal punishment in it. Corporal Punishment, you say? Oh, it's just disciplinal spanking. No kinky or hinky-ness involved. Just good old, discipline.

Ellie, aka Elizabeth, is kind of based off my own person. I'm Ellie/Elizabeth. When I'd get the paddle, I wouldn't cry or anything.. Nothing. Then, I'd go to my room. So, all the other Gibbs spanking stories, all the characters cry during and ending.. Ellie doesn't. Gibbs is confused by it. He doesn't understand why. But soon, he finds out.

Hope you all enjoy! :D

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie

---------------- ------------------------- -----------------------------

"Shut up. Nobody likes you here, so why don't you just leave?"

Ellie ignored the girls' taunting. But as the girl shoved her out of the seat, she had been literally "shoved" to her limit.

"Hey Amanda?"

"What Bit-"She was cut off as Ellie punched her in the face. Grabbing her nose, she quickly let go, feeling something sticky.

"Ahh!" Amanda shrieked, seeing blood.

A teacher ran into the room.

"Her!" She yelled, pointing at Ellie, as she ran to the bathroom.

"Miss Gibbs, follow me."

The classroom door shut, with a slam.

--- --------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------

Opening the back door, she threw her bag on the back seat. Opening the passenger's side door, she got in with a sigh.

Gibbs got in the driver's seat, and sighed.

He didn't move.

He just sat there, staring straight out the windshield.

Ellie cringed.

"You want to tell me, why you got suspended for two weeks?" Gibbs asked, sternly.

"Sure. Amanda came over to my seat, told me nobody wanted me there, and told me to leave! Then, she had the nerve to fucking _shove _me!"

"Hey! Watch the language."

"You're not the one who got the blunt end of the weapon." Ellie stated. "Then, I say 'Hey Amanda?' and she's like 'What Bit-'getting ready to call me a bitch, so I punched her. I ain't taking any shit from anybody!"

Gibbs gave her the stern "Gibbs" stare, which told her she was skating on thin ice.

He sighed.

"You've been at school 360 Days. 3 Years. Have you made _any _friends?"

Ellie looked down. "No. There's only _one_ person…that could ever come that close. I know neither of you, would ever hurt me, but besides you guys, I'm done making friends."

Gibbs knew who she was talking about.

_Kelly. _

"Can we go home now? Or anywhere _but _here?" Ellie's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He quietly responded, putting the car in gear, and pulling out.

After a few minutes on the road, and tons of stop lights later, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…bringing her up." She said, quietly.

"It's okay to bring her up Elizabeth." Gibbs said, using her full name.

"I just…I just...miss her."

"I know. Trust me, I know. I do too. Not a day goes by, that I don't think about her and-"

"Shannon. I know."

Both were silent, as Gibbs was stopped by yet another red light.

"If they were still here, I wouldn't be."

"Why? Your parents are gone, no relatives I'd trust them with you. Where would you be?"

"I don't know. But I wasn't Shannon's child. I wasn't Kelly's sister. I wasn't going to make Kelly share a father, and I wasn't going to burden Shannon with another kid. Especially one, who acts up and gets suspended."

Gibbs pulled into the driveway.

Shutting the engine off, he sits there, thinking.

Ellie opened her door, getting out. She shut it, moving to the back, as she opened that door, and got her things out.

Gibbs' sudden voice made her jump.

"You wouldn't have been a burden then. You'll never be a burden now."

She swallowed.

"You keep saying it Gibbs. Maybe then, it'll come true."

She shut the door, and headed up to the house, entering it.

Gibbs sighed, and shook his head.

For once, he was at a loss of what to do, and what to say.

-------------- ---------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------

A/N: There's more coming! Next chapter, is when we get into why Elizabeth, known as Ellie, is living with Gibbs. Oh wait! There's already a hint in there! He he…

As I said, Next chapter, will be about her past, and her getting in deeper trouble, and then the chapter after that, will be.. The big one :D


	2. It just doesn’t work that way

NCIS: Suspended

------------------- -----------------

A/N: Here's the next chapter! More into Ellie's past!

-------------- ---------------- -------------

By the time Gibbs was inside, Ellie had shut her room door.

Correction.

_Kelly's _door.

Elizabeth had come to live with Gibbs in the spring before she turned 13 , after her father's murder-suicide. Her father, was a Navy Marine, and Gibbs' team had investigated.

_Investigation Conclusion:_

Her Navy Marine father, got pissed off, pulling a gun on her mother, killing her, and then pulled the gun on himself, ending his own life.

Fortunately, for the team, they had a key witness.

Unfortunely, for Elizabeth, she _was _the key witness.

Elizabeth Katherine Andrews-Gibbs, would always be tormented with that memory.

Torn out of remembrance, she heard the knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." She said, getting to her book bag.

"Want anything?" Gibbs asked, popping his head in.

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"Sure?"

She nodded. "I'm just gonna work on my assignments."

"Alright. I'll be downstairs, if you need me."

"Okay."

Gibbs quietly shut the door, and stood there for a minute, before walking away.

"_I do need you." _Ellie whispered, as she started on her homework.

--- --------------- --------------------- --------------------

Gibbs walked down the basement steps, bourbon in hand.

He sighed.

He didn't know how to control the situation at hand. He knows what he has to do, but.. He couldn't yet.

Gibbs saw how effected she was by the memories of her parents. He understood. He was there after it had happened, and he knew she was the one who saw it all.

She should never have seen her mother murdered, and her father commit suicide.

He wondered if why she was acting out, was because of her parents' death. He'd have to talk to her about that, later.

Gibbs was shaken out of his ravine, when he heard soft footsteps coming down the basement steps.

"You busy?" Ellie whispered.

"Not at all. You get some of your homework done?"

"Some. I got stuck for awhile."

He nodded.

"Can I help you with the boat?" She asked, circling around it.

"Sure." Gibbs pulls out the sand paper and the block. "Here, go with the-"

"Grain." She smiled slightly.

Gibbs smiled. He taught her well. Now, if he could only teach her how to control herself.

After a few minutes of sanding, she paused.

"Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come to NCIS tomorrow?"

"Can you behave?" He gave her that look, arching his eyebrow, meaning business.

"Sure. But can I go with you?"

"With me, where?"

"To a crime scene. I want to know what it's like, to be on your guys' side, instead of the other."

"Absolutely No." Gibbs said, sternly, standing his ground.

"Why not? Just because my bastard of a father, killed my mother, and then pulled a gun on himself, you think I'm going to be too traumatized to face it? To face a crime that somebody else committed, against someone else?" She said, her voice rising, and her hands spread out.

"Because it is dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt!" Gibbs said, shouting. Something he never did at Ellie.

She swallowed hard, and looked at Gibbs.

"You can't hurt someone, who's already been hurt, one too many times. It just doesn't work that way." Walking over, she put the sanding block on the work table, and headed back upstairs.

Watching her disappear, he was at a loss. At the sudden moment, he wanted to knock some sense into her, like he would DiNozzo.

But, he'd wait.

Because when Gibbs gets a gut feeling, it's usually 100% correct.

And…

He had a gut feeling about something.

And it scared him.

---------------- ----------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- -------------------

A/N: So… what do you think will happen?

Let me know! =D

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	3. Call Ducky, we have a dead man

NCIS: Suspended

A/N: Another Chapter! Here's where Ellie gets into more trouble!

------------- --------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------

It was late when Gibbs went to get ready for bed.

Before heading to his room, he checked in Ellie's room.

As he went to tuck her in, he heard her mumble something about Kelly.

"Kell…come back. Gibbs needs…Come back!"

Gibbs stroked her hair, and watched her eyelids move.

He could tell it was an intense dream.

"Shh. Calm down..." Gibbs said, softly, not wanting to fully wake her up.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he made sure she was alright before heading to his own bed.

Going to sleep, the last thing he remembered was his, Shannon's and Kelly's last night together.

--------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------------- -----------------

Hearing knocking on his bedroom door, a few hours later, Gibbs woke up.

"Yeah?"

"Gear up, DiNozzo called. We have a case."

"Alright, thanks."

"Yep." Ellie said, as she grabbed her bag, iPod, notebook, and Laptop, along with a bottle of water.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked, dressed and heading in the bathroom.

"Yup. Right after Tony called."

He nodded as he brushed his teeth.

Meeting Gibbs in the car, she buckled as he pulled out.

Ellie had a feeling something major was going to happen.

------------------------ --------------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------------

"McGee! I need eyes in that place, now!"

"I'm trying to Boss, it's not letting me." McGee said, nervously.

"Here, let me try." Ellie spoke up, pushing McGee's chair away. He hands flew across the keys, as she entered several protocols, and pass codes.

Tony and McGee look at each other.

"Wow McGeek, she's a mini-version of you." Tony spoke up.

"DiNozzo." Ellie glared at the computer, giving the best "Gibbs" voice.

"Shutting up now…Boss."

Ziva laughed.

McGee smirked.

Gibbs hid his smile, and sighed.

"Are we in now?"

"Yup." She said, as a live feed came up, from the hostage's computer.

Ziva, McGee and Ellie gasped.

"You guys need to leave, like now. There's a kid involved. Little girl, about the age of 6. Sending live feed to the car computer, Abby's computer, and McGee's PDA."

"Gear up! Vests on!"

Everybody holstered their guns, grabbed their bags, along with their vests.

"You stay with Abby. Stay there until I get back." Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs-"

"This isn't up for discussion." He said, walking to the elevator.

Ellie grabbed her laptop, and her bag.

"I'm gonna go see Ducky real quick."

"Okay! Meet you in the lab!" Abby said, logging off Tony's computer.

"Yup." Ellie said, heading to the stairs, to the car garage.

Popping open the trunk, to the teams' car, she slid in, her computer and bag with her.

Minutes later, she heard Gibbs and the others get in the car, as Gibbs started the engine, and peeled out.

Opening her laptop, she watched the scene worsen.

Calling Gibbs, she heard Tony answer.

"Yes Geeko?"

"The scene is getting worse. He's going to kill them!" She said, afraid for the little girl.

"El, hold on." Tony paused. "Boss, she's saying the suspects' escalating."

"We're there in two."

Tony spoke into the phone, "Boss says we're there in two minutes."

"Gotcha." Ellie hung up.

What seemed to be 45 seconds later, the car came to a sudden halt.

She heard the team get out, and split up.

Picking up her earpiece, she spoke up, after opening the trunk.

"Gibbs, Tony, you have the clear through the living room." She gets out, picking up a huge rock, throwing it in the upstairs window.

Hearing the crash, satisfied as she created the team a diversion, she watched the suspect in the window.

Ellie saw Ziva and McGee around the back of the house. "Ziva, McGee, you have clearance through the back. The little girl is in the kitchen. The EMT's arrived on site 2 minutes ago."

She heard Tony say something. "Boss, how the _hell _does she know these things?"

Ellie heard as her eyes slammed shut, as she held her breath, and mentally murdered Tony in her mind.

"Cause DiNozzo, she's _here." _

She gulped…

Yup, she was in deep shit.

"Girl, you _really _did it now. Suspension, now thi-"

"Tony, if you want to live, shut up." She said. "You all have the clear."

"And just how do you know _this_?"

"Cause DiNozzo, I'm lookin' _at_ the man in the window, right this minute." Ellie said, getting pissed off.

"Is he armed?" Gibbs' hard voice rang through the earpiece.

"Nope, not from what I can see."

"Stay down there, get back in the car, and do _NOT _move. Do you hear me?" Gibbs shouted, not caring about his agents' ears.

"Yes Sir." She said, resigned. Taking out the ear piece, she threw it in her pocket. As she walked back to the car, a sudden gun shot rang out.

Hitting the ground, she looked towards the window. Blood splattered the window, and the suspect fell, slowly. After noticing the guy was hit, and was most likely dead, she looked all around her, looking for a possible shooter. She knew nobody from inside shot him, but it was from behind her, that it came from.

Hearing yelling in her earpiece, she picked it up.

"I'm alright, I wasn't hit. It was the suspect. I think he's dead."

Ziva's voice came on the earpiece, after moments of silence.

"Call Ducky, we have a dead man."

------------- -------------------- ------------------------- -------------------- -----------

A/N: Alright, we have a dude that just offed' our suspect, and a pissed off Gibbs. What in the world will happen next? I'm actually afraid of what could happen.

Next chapter will be Gibbs' and Elizabeth's confrontation.

Where do you think it should be at? Home or NCIS (preferably somewhere where nobody sees her be punished…)?

Let me know! I'm loving ALL of the reviews!

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


	4. Unasked and Unanswered Questions

NCIS: Suspended

----------------- -------------

A/N: Well, here's the last chapter! Enjoy!

-------------------- --------------

Ellie was sitting in the passenger's seat of the car, at the scene, as she stared at the bloody window.

She heard footsteps coming towards her in the grass, as someone stood in front of her.

Looking at their shoes, she knew they weren't Gibbs', or Ziva's… or Tony's… or McGee's.

They were Ducky's.

"Are you alright my dear?" He asks, gently.

Looking up, she feels her eyes swell up. Nodding, she bites her lip. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Dr. Mallard."

"Oh lad, please, call me Ducky. We've known each other for quite some time. Any friend of mine knows, to call me Ducky."

"Well Ducky, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stay here. I've messed up too many times. Gibbs is mad… Pissed, actually. I'm suspended from School, because I fought back. Suspended! For two weeks!" She paused. "I might as well clean out my closet now, because…I really don't deserve to stay here anymore. I don't."

Ducky felt for the young girl. He knew how hard Jethro could get. "Oh dear, you'll be around, trust me. Jethro would never send you away. He loves you very dearly."

"Can I ride back with you?"

"Well dear, I think you need to ask Jethro that. If it's alright with him, it's alright with me."

Ellie nodded.

She saw Gibbs come over to the car, to talk to Ducky.

"Jethro, a moment with you?"

"Sure, Duck." Gibbs said, following Ducky to an area away from the vehicle.

"Jethro, I think you need to go a bit easy on the poor girl. She's clearly not thinking straight lately."

"Oh, she definitely knew what she was doing this time. She knew I said no, and yet, she did it anyways."

"Well, while I agree with you on that, just go easier on her, than you normally would. What I think, I think you need to talk to her."

"I will, don't worry. But, she needs to realize she did some wrongs today, almost got herself killed, could've gotten any of our Agent's killed, and disobeyed me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you Jethro." Ducky says, walking away.

Gibbs watched him walk away, and then turned to look at Ellie.

She cringed, and looked down at her hands.

She knew what was to come of this.

She knew his punishment.

Tony and Ziva got in the back seat, Tony behind Gibbs and Ziva behind Ellie.

"Sorry El… I shouldn't have said anything." Tony speaks up, apologizing.

"It's not your fault Tony… It's mine. I never should have come."

"You're right about that one, but I heard what happened at school."

"Yeah… Always the bullied, who gets suspended." Ellie sighed.

"Don't I know it. It happened to me in school too."

She nodded.

Gibbs got in the car and started it, leaving no room for discussion or conversation.

A few miles down the road, Ellie spoke up.

"Gibbs?"

"Not right now. I don't really want to talk to you right this minute." He said, sternly.

She became silent again, at that. Only for a moment though.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Unfortunately for her, Gibbs was too pissed to care.

------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------------- ----------------

Waiting for Gibbs to finish up reports, Ellie went up to Autopsy.

"Ducky?" She whispered, when she didn't see him.

"Over here, dear!" He waved her over to his desk.

Ellie walked over to him, trying not to cry.

"So, how can I help you, young lad?"

"Kill me, then leave me on an autopsy table till my funeral can be arranged?"

"Oh heavens, no! What is wrong dear?"

"Ducky, I can't stay here anymore! Gibbs hates me! He literally hates me!" Ellie choked out, as she finally broke loose a sob, which turned into bigger ones.

"Oh no, he doesn't hate you. It's just the man whose name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, has trouble holding back what he feels.. In a sense. You know what happened to Kelly and Shannon. He doesn't want to lose you either." Ducky said, trying to console the young girl, taking her in his arms, hugging her.

The whisk of the sliding doors was unheard over top of sobs and consolance's, as Tony and Ziva stopped between them, watching what was playing out.

They both felt for Ellie, as they heard what she was saying.

Tony looked to Ziva, as Ziva looked to Tony, as they both nodded.

They both had to tell Gibbs about it.

------------- -------------------- --------------------------- -----------------

In the bullpen, McGee was working on a computer issue, as Gibbs was looking through files.

Coming up to his desk, Tony and Ziva both waited for a response.

"Do you two have work, or do I need to assign some to you?"

"No, we need to talk to you."

Gibbs looked up. It sounded important.

"Elevator."

Ziva and Tony nodded, as they led the way.

Pushing the button to bring the elevator up, they waited.

As the doors opened, the three of them entered, waiting for the doors to shut. As they shut, Gibbs flicked the "Emergency Stop" switch, and looked at them.

"How important?"

"Very." Ziva spoke.

"Boss, you need to talk to her. She is up in autopsy right now, crying her eyes out, saying she has to leave, that she doesn't belong here anymore, and saying that you hate her." Tony said, watching for any emotion on his Boss's face.

He saw a flicker of something, but it quickly disappeared.

Gibbs reached over and flicked the switch, and put the elevator in movement.

"I'll take care of it."

Ziva and Tony both nodded, as the doors opened, and the three of them stepped back into the bullpen, and went back to work.

------------------------ ----------------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------

Hours later, Gibbs took the elevator up to autopsy.

"Ah, dear Jethro, the lad fell asleep waiting for hours to be over."

Gibbs nodded, as he shook Ellie awake.

"Come on, time to go home."

"I can… stay here." She said, wanting to sleep longer.

"Nah, Ducky's tables are a bit hard, I think you need your own bed."

That woke her up more, thinking about the hardness. Stretching, she yawned. "Thanks Ducky… for letting me sleep."

"No problem at all dear, no problem at all."

"Thanks Duck."

Ducky nodded, smiling a tad smile.

-------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------

By the time Gibbs pulled into the driveway, she was wide awake, and she hated it.

'_Might as well just get it over now…'_

Getting out, she grabbed her things, and followed Gibbs inside.

"Take your things upstairs, and then, come back down here."

"Alright." Ellie whispered, taking her things upstairs. She took a moment to compose herself before going back downstairs.

Gibbs was already sitting on the couch.

Noticing her, he patted the seat beside him.

Hesitating a little, she sat down beside Gibbs.

Gibbs took a breath.

"You disobeyed me. Not once, but twice." He said, pausing. "I told you no, here. I told you no, at work. Yet, you still went. Why?"

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "I guess… I just needed to know what was on the other side."

"The other side of what?"

"The other side of the crime scene. I've only known what it's like, being the girl who watched her parents die. I wanted to know, what it felt like, being on the team. Being needed, and to feel important."

"Elizabeth, you don't need to put yourself and others in danger, by going to a crime scene, just to be needed, or to be important." He paused. "Look at me."

She looked up at him.

"I need you. We all need you. What you did earlier, getting into the computer, was good. But we need you here, with us. Not killed. Not dead. Not yet. And you _are _important, whether you know it or not. You're important to me, hell, to Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky. To all of us."

Ellie nodded.

"But, maybe I'm not doing a good job, at putting that into your brain. Maybe it's my fault."

She shook her head.

"No, it's mine." She paused. "You… didn't really know about the will, and you being my guardian. My parents died, and the next thing you knew, you had this girl, to finish raising. To go through all the trouble, after losing your own wife and child. You should have to do this. You could've had another relative, take the job."

"Would you rather another person have it? Another person, who you don't even know?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not at all."

Gibbs nodded.

"You realize, even after this talk, there has to be consequences, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good." He said. "Lucky for you, you realize your actions, and so I'm giving you the choice of the pick. My hand, the paddle, or the belt?"

"Belt."

Gibbs was taken back. The belt was more painful than the others.

"Are you sure?"

Ellie nodded. "I'm sure."

"Alright." He said, unloosing his belt from his jeans. "Bend ove-"

He didn't have to say it, as she was already bent over.

Gritting her teeth, she was preparing herself for the pain, that she knew she deserved.

Gibbs started with one smack.

"Don't you EVER _***Smack***_ Put yourself and MY Agent's _***Smack***_in danger again! _***Smack***_Do NOT ever go to ANOTHER crime scene! _***Smack***_Do you UNDERSTAND?! _***Smack***_ Do YOU?! _***Smack***__"_

"Yes! I do! I understand!" Ellie bit back all she had, biting back the pain she felt.

_***Smack***_

_***Smack***_

_***Smack***_

"Good! Next time you go to one, I will NOT give you the choice to pick, and the swats will be more!"

_***Smack***_

"Yes sir."

Gibbs stopped, throwing his belt to the side of the couch.

He noticed she was not crying, even though he delivered 10 hard, but not hard enough blows, to leave a mark.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

Gibbs couldn't understand why she wasn't crying.

Ellie smiled. "I know what you're thinking. But remember when I said, 'You can't hurt somebody, who's already been hurt, one too many times'? Well, it's true."

"Who?"

She shook her head.

"Nobody. I'm gonna head to bed. Night Gibbs." She said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Night. Sleep well. Sweet dreams."

"You too." She said, disappearing up the steps and into her room.

'_You can't hurt someone, who's already been hurt, one too many times. It just doesn't work that way.'_

Her voice, echoed in his head, for the longest time after that, and left him wondering, and left him with too many unasked and unanswered questions.

---------

-The End-

--------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------------

A/N: Well? How was it? Let me know!

Loved all of your reviews! Stay tuned for the 2nd story in the series, soon!

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie


	5. Inspiration, Thank You's, preview!

NCIS: Suspended- Thank you!

----------------------------- -------------------------

Everyone! I want to Thank everyone for reviewing my first story in this series.

I'd definitely love to Thank everyone for the faith, hope, love, support, and reviews, response… in my 'Smuts', my other stories, and now, this series.

I plan to continue with the series, of course. I'm working on a new story line, due to an idea or so that **peppe1951** gave me.

Mostly, I have to Thank, especially a writer, who should by now, know who she is, by my PM.

**SaintAugustana.**

She has created her own stories, of Gibbs' goddaughter "Joey", and the mischief that she gets into.

I have/had no intentions on copying her work, and I hope she doesn't mind, but I just got these HUGE ideas, for a storyline like this.

I'd also like to Thank:

**ashzidi**

**Loopy4Tibbs**

**Madison-Gibbs**

**babygurl1944**

**Nelle07**

**Cheekywallaby**

**peppe1951**

_And the Anonymous reviewers:_

**Quiz**

**Littletat**

Thank you ALL, for the amazing reviews!

For everyone's information, I am planning more stories in this series!

Anyone want a sneak peak?

Hint:

-Ellie play's pranks on the team, and gets Tony eventually involved. Will they be caught? Stay tuned!-!-

So, Stay tuned!

:D

Always,  
Semper Fi,  
Ellie

Ellie


End file.
